Problem: If $x \dagger y = 3x+y$ and $x \oslash y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $4 \dagger (-2 \oslash 5)$.
Answer: First, find $-2 \oslash 5$ $ -2 \oslash 5 = 4(-2)^{2}-5^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-2 \oslash 5} = -9$ Now, find $4 \dagger -9$ $ 4 \dagger -9 = (3)(4)-9$ $ \hphantom{4 \dagger -9} = 3$.